Ash/Patch History
*Ash can no longer Teleport to Cameras and Turrets, as it usually results in placing Ash outside of the map. *Fixed Ash’s Bladestorm ability timer not displaying ‘0’ when 0 enemies are marked. *Fixed Ash’s Smokescreen ending while in Operator causing sounds to be perpetually muffled when Transferring back to Ash. *Ash’s Smoke Screen ability sound will now affect (muffle) the sounds for the entire duration of the ability. *Fixed Ash’s Shuriken applying numerous Slash Status Effects to every enemy (even ones not hit) if in a group together (using Ferrox’s Alt Fire to group enemies closely). *Fixed a script error when casting Bladestorm as Ash Prime. *Fixed a script error when casting Ash’s Bladestorm ability. *Fixed Clients not having their melee combo counter increased for Ash’s clones hitting enemies in Bladestorm. *Fixed a script error when casting Ash’s Bladestorm. *Bladestorm: **Upon activating Bladestorm, Ash’s clones will do the stabbing, leaving the player free to act. Ash can choose to join in the execution by using Teleport on a marked enemy. **Reduced energy cost of Bladestorm's Marks. 12 Energy / Mark when Visible, 6 Energy / Mark when invisible. *Fixed a script crash in Ash's Teleport ability. *Fixed a script error caused by Ash’s Bladestorm ability. **Damage has been boosted to more than a single one used to do but not as much as both combined. *Shuriken will now be deflected when it encounter a Nullifier bubble. *'Augment': Fixed some cases where Fatal Teleport Augment wouldn't auto finish enemies moving quickly. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport Augment targeting dead bodies. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport Augment failing to activate when moving too quickly (bullet jump, etc.). *'Passive': Bleed Procs dealt by Ash from any source are 25% deadlier and last 50% longer. *Fixed Ash skipping his throwing animation when consecutively casting Shuriken. *'Augment': Fixed Fatal Teleport augment Mod not performing finishers on enemies immune to being stunned. *'Augment': Teleport - *Fixed performance issues for Hosts caused by using Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport not staggering enemies. *New audio FX on Bladestorm's finishing attacks. *'Prime': Fixed the Prisma Daelalus Shoulder Armor sitting incorrectly on Ash Prime. * Fixed Ash being unable to damage themselves with explosive weapons while invisible. *Fixed Bladestorm not knocking players down when used by Clients. *'Prime': Fixed the Tethra’s Doom Quantum Emblem not sitting properly on Ash Prime. *Ash's Parts have been moved off Tyl Regor to Manics. *Fixed Bladestorm locking players into a multi-strike animation against Synthesis targets. *Bladestorm is now affected by the Aura Mod. *'Prime': Fixed players being unable to put Arcanes on Ash Prime’s helmet. *'Prime': Fixed Ash Prime Helmet not available for Arcane Enhancements. *'Prime':Fixed Ash Prime parts not dropping for players in the Void. *'Prime': Ash Prime added to drop tables. *Fixed issue that would cause player’s map to break when trying to type during Bladestorm animation. *Fixed an issue that would occur when using Ash’s Bladestorm when inside Limbo’s Rift. *Fixed Ash getting stuck in Bladestorm animations when used on Zanuka. *Fixed Bladestorm looping on a single target if that target became immune to the ability after it Bladestorm had begun. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm when one of his targets becomes Mind Controlled mid-Bladestorm. *Fixed Teleport targeting player sentinels. *'Augment': Fixed Smoke Shadow Augment Mod not functioning properly. *'Augment': Blade Storm - *'Augment': Shuriken - *Fixed Bladestorm targeting enemies immune to Abilities after the initial target is killed. *Fixed Bladestorm disabling all stealth finishers after use. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow Augment lasting forever if cast by a client who subsequently quits the mission. *'Augment': Fixed an issue with Smoke Shadow affecting Defense targets. *'Augment': Smoke Screen - *Fixed several issues with Bladestorm losing functionality after activating the ability while holding a datamass, powercell, or other secondary items. *Fixed Companions being completely invisible when under the effect of Smoke Screen. *Fixed Bladestorm being continually in use when casted while holding a power cell/datamass. *'PvP': Bladestorm damage multiplier reduced from 0.5 to 0.25. *Reduced the amount of damage dealt by the bleeding proc associated with Shuriken in Dark Sector conflicts. *Reduced the amount of damage of Bladestorm in Dark Sector conflicts. *Improved the performance of Smoke Screen on lower end PC's. *Shuriken is now registered as a silent projectile. *Teleport now indicates enemies are vulnerable to finishers. *Fixed an issue with Bladestorm that could potentially lead to a loss of Warframe functionality. *Armor increased from 50 to 65. *Fixed and response to complaints that Bladestorm will sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Fixed Bladestorm ability that would sometimes ignore enemies who are standing right beside the initial target. *Fix for Ash "Power In Use" bug when using Teleport on defense target. *Added local and remote teleport sound slots for Bladestorm. *Prevented Vor’s electrical attacks from hitting the invisible players. *Improved Teleport responsiveness – trimmed animation and added reaction to enemy being teleported to. *Added idle FX. *Tweak to Ash’s new custom idle. *Added animation and sounds for Bladestorm against Ancients. *Fixed issue with Bladestorm where the Ash’s arm may be stuck in his shoulder. *Fixed issue where Ash would become invincible after using Bladestorm on clients. *Fix for weapons not returning after using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm ability deals increasing damage as it levels up. *Fixed Smoke Screen VFX to last as long as the ability. *Fixed Smoke Screen from applying effect to clan emblem icon. Emblem now just goes invisible. *Fixed issue of random loss of functionality when using Bladestorm. *Fixed some "stuck" issues relating to Bladestorm. *Improved color tinting on Ash’s smoke armband—more subtle. *Updated Smoke Screen smoke to use energy color selected by player. *Smoke Screen will not render Ash completely invisible anymore. Ash will now have a white, ghostly model during cloak (color may also be affected by your energy color). *Updated Visual FX on Smoke Screen ability. *Fixed issues with Bladestorm on client. *'PvP': Fix Ash teleport in duels, no longer target spectators. *Fixed Shuriken not functioning correctly on clients. *Shuriken now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. *Fixed misnamed Ash Systems Blueprints. *Fixed Bladestorm power, it will no longer target turrets or security cameras. U7版本更新(新增武器:戰刃)修正劍刃風暴的傷害及不會標記砲塔跟監視攝影機 *Fixed Shuriken crash.6.5.1)修改1技手裡劍會導致遊戲崩潰的問題。 *Bladestorm power changed, attacks 5, 7, or 9 targets based on level and teleports back to starting position when the ability ends. *Bladestorm improvements: Ash is now invulnerable when using Bladestorm. *Bladestorm increased number of enemies targeted to: 7, 9, or 12 depending on level. 1.U6版本更新熱修(hotfix 6.3.1):第一次更動劍刃風暴 :更改傷害且依照等級來攻擊5/5/9名敵人，在技能施展結束之後會回到原本施放技能的位子。 2.熱修(hoxfix 6.3.2):第二次修正劍刃風暴 :當Ash在使用劍刃風暴的時候會處於無法被傷害的狀態且依據等級來增加劍刃風暴可以攻擊的敵人的數量。 3.同為熱修(hotfix 6.3.2):修正劍刃風暴的Bug。 *Energy cost changes for Ash.5.4.1)更改Ash的能量消耗 }}